PWMCC's Bolt With a Twist Version 2
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: A remixed version of my Bolt parody. Majorin and JouSama are costars on a hit TV show. Only downside? Majorin thinks everything is real. But when she shipped across the country, she teams up with Amelia and Chowder to get back to JouSama! Read please!
1. The New Cast List

**PWMCC'S Bolt With a Twist Version 2**

**New! Cast listing **

Bolt- Majorin (Ojamajo Doremi)

Mittens- Captain Amelia (Disney)

Rhino- Chowder (Cartoon Network)

Penny- Jou-Sama (Ojamajo Doremi)

Calico- Oyajiide (Ojamajo Doremi)

Penny's mom- Majo Rosalita (My OC)

Penny's agent- Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Director- Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom)

Mindy from the network- Mary (Real-life sister/ OC)

New York Pigeons- Timmy, Chester, A.J. (Fairly Oddparents), Nana (OC), Pluto (Disney), Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Hollywood Pigeons- Wubbzy, Widget, Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy)

Penny's dad- MegChan (Yours truly)

Calico's pets- Tia, Lia, Shadow Onpu (OC's)

* * *

**TA-DA! Minna-San, I'm at it again! This time, I'm redoing a parody with an all new cast list! Oh, yes. And in a couple of places in this listing, that's right people, I went there and this time, I bought property too, so HA!**

**But seriously, enjoy, read, review and flames will NOT be tolerated, because I won't be happy and all flames will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except all of my OC's in this parody. All characters belong to their respective companies and to anyone who has licensed their shows and/or movies in their countries. So on and so forth, you know the rest, you get the idea, and now you can't burn me for that!**

**I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Prologue: A Promise

**Prologue: A Promise**

In a magical place called the Majo Kai, we find a young 15-year old girl with light blue hair. She was sitting on a bench near a playground and held a small yellow two-tailed fox plush toy. It looked like she didn't want to play with anyone.

Then, a 12-year old girl with fluffy, long silver hair came up to her. "Hi there."

"Hello."

"What's your name?" The 12-year old asked.

"... Majorin. Majorin desu." The 15-year old, now identified as Majorin, said.

"My name is Yuki. I'm going to be the next Queen of the Majo Kai!" Said Yuki, the 12-year old.

"That... That's very nice."

"Ney, Rin-Chan, I really like you."

"Arigato." Majorin said. "I like you to, Yuki-San."

There was a minute of silence. Then, Yuki held up her pinkie. "Tomodachi? Will you be friends with me?" Yuki asked.

"Y... ... Yes."

And with that, the two young witches shook pinkies.

"We'll be friends forever, won't we, Rin-Chan?" Yuki asked.

"Un. Tomodachi." Majorin said. "That's a promise."

* * *

**(Okay, so I don't really know HOW Jou-Sama and Majorin actually met and all, so please bare with me! Also, if you guys HAVE NOT seen Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Episode 50, I think there's a spoiler somewhere in my prologue. Do you know what it is? Well, it's hidden in there. Even I'm not sure what it is! Anyway, R&R!!!!)**


	3. Ten Years Later

_**Ten Years Later**_

Yuki was now 22 years old. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. And like she said before, she became the new Queen of the Witch World. Therefore, she is now identified as Jou-Sama.

Majorin was now 25 years old. She kept her promise to stay by Jou-Sama's side. Even though both witches were grown up, they never let go of their friendship. It may have evolved into something more.

**(Well, I don't know their real ages.)**

We find Jou-Sama and Majorin waiting in the park, sitting on a bench. Then Jou-Sama's magical cellphone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered.

"Oh, Jou-Sama, thank God I reached you." A voice said. "I don't have much time." On the other end was a friend of the Queen, the famous authoress/treasure hunter, Megan "PrettiWitchiMegChanChi" Makihatayama Mouse.

"Megan-Chan, doushita no?" Jou-Sama asked. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Well, that depends on your definition." Megan said. She was in a dark alley and some shadowy figures were approaching her. "I... I won't be able to come home for a while. Something's... come up."

"I-I don't understand."

"You can't go back to Maho Dou, Jou-Sama."

**_PrettiWitchiMegChanChi Presents_**

"Megan-Chan, what's going on?" Jou-Sama started to sound a little bit scared.

"It's gonna be okay, Jou-Sama." Megan said. "You won't be alone. Besides... Majorin-Sama is by your side. You two have a bond."

**_A Remixed Parody_**

We see Megan and her best friend Brittany looking at the two witches from Maho Dou. Then we cut to a small lab, which belongs to Brittany.

"Bri-Chan and I altered her." Megan said.

Megan typed some information into the computer. Brittany made sure everything was hooked up. They had placed Majorin in some kind of weird chamber. The red-violet witch looked around, wondering what the two girls were going to do to her this time. Majorin had been Megan and Brittany's guinea pig for quite some time, since their fairies Nana and Riri had mysteriously vanished during an experiment.

Megan and Brittany looked at each other. The two girls nodded once. Brittany pressed a button to activate their machine. Golden energy beams began to swirl around inside the chamber, infusing Majorin with incredible power.

"She can protect you now." Megan said off-screen.

A black music note appeared on Majorin's left wrist and the title appeared on-screen.

**_Bolt With A Twist_**

Then the second part of the title was written underneath.

**_Version 2_**

* * *

Much, much later, Jou-Sama and Majorin appeared at the top of a building in a city somewhere.

Jou-Sama went into the backpack full of Megan's gadgetry and took out a pair of binoculars. With them, she could see through the building in front of them. In one room, she saw our villain.

"There he is. Alexander T. Oyajiide." Jou-Sama said. She let Majorin look through them.

"I see him." Majorin said. "God knows what he's up to."

Inside, Oyajiide was on a video screen, holding a conversation with a business partner.

"Have you gotten our "guest" to spill her guts?" The partner asked.

"Oh, her guts will spill," Oyajiide said, "one way or another." Then he revealed his "guest".

"Megan-Chan!" Jou-Sama exclaimed.

"What makes you think I'm gonna talk, dude?" Megan said defiantly.

"This has become quite irksome, little authoress. I am irked!" Oyajiide snapped. "and that will not do."

Megan stuck out her tongue at the wizard. "Bleh!"

"Has the package arrived yet? I'm pretty sure that our guest will be much more... communicative once we have it."

"I'm sending an agent to pick it up now." Said the business partner.

"Excellent. Have him send it to me on the first flight." With that note, Oyajiide disappeared from the video screen.

* * *

Said agent left the building and headed down the street. He turned into an alley.

At an intersection, Jou-Sama was reading an anime girls magazine. When she saw Oyajiide's agent going into the alley, she put the magazine down. "Majorin, follow me."

Majorin was also reading a magazine but threw it away and followed Jou-Sama closely.

The two witches silently slipped down the alley, being careful not to give away their position. When they saw the agent turn a corner, they stopped following him. After a few seconds, they were ready to attack and make their demands, but when they tried to jump him... ... ... It was a dead end. And Oyajiide's agent had disappeared into thin air.

"But... That's impossible." Jou-Sama said.

Then, the alleyway they came through was sealed up.

"It's a trap!" The Queen exclaimed.

A car came into the alley from the other end. The agent was inside and the wizard came on the car's computer console.

"We only need Her Majesty." Oyajiide said.

The car went in at full speed, ready to capture Jou-Sama, but Majorin ran up, slid under the car and kicked it sky high. The car crashed and landed upside down.

Majorin stood up, blinked twice and then she let out a big yawn. Wow, this stuff must really bore her!

Jou-Sama knelt down and knocked on the window. Said window opened up.

"What do you want, lady?" The agent asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oyajiide wa?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I'm not talking."

Fortunately, Jou-Sama and Majorin have their ways of making bad guys talk.

* * *

Majorin used her super-strength to hold the car by it's bumper over a river on a bridge.

"Snowpoint City! Oyajiide-San's in Snowpoint City!" The agent screamed. "Near Lake Acuity!!"

"Lake Acuity." Jou-Sama said, shaking her head. "I should've known."

That's when three of Oyajiide's helicopters were seen flying towards the two witches.

"Ikuzo, Majorin." Jou-Sama said. She pulled out the motorized scooter Megan designed for her. She put on the helmet and revved her scooter. The Queen was ready to roll.

Majorin snapped her fingers and her boots turned into roller blades. "I'm ready when you are, Jou-Sama."

Jou-Sama rolled on out and Majorin rolled on after her. The helicopter flew in after them.

**('Hurry Up and Save Me' By Tiffany Giardina playing.) (What? I thought it was a good chase song.)**

As the witches sped through the city, Jou-Sama activated her helmet's built-in computer. **(Another gadget Megan designed.) **"Snowpoint City." She said. The screen displayed some information: Transportation to Snowpoint City VIA plane. "There's a flight leaving in ten minutes."

The three helicopters then released minions on motorcycles and these guys had electrified claws, ready to scratch and shock.

"Majorin hayaku!" Jou-Sama said. Then she fired a cable from the front of her scooter.

Majorin grabbed the cable with her left hand. Then Majorin ran off with a burst of speed. She could've easily been faster than Sonic the Hedgehog or even Shadow the Hedgehog for that matter. Even though Majorin was moving gracefully through the streets, the bad guys were catching up. Majorin lead them into a warehouse and shook them off their trail. She bursted through a brick wall.

Once the two witches got onto the highway, two other minions chased after them. One minion held up a bomb that looked like a Frisbee. He tossed it to the other side. Said bomb was attached to a gasoline truck. And if that wasn't enough. The truck was driving next to a school bus full of kids!

"Majorin please help those children!" Jou-Sama said.

"Hai!" Majorin said. She let go of the cable and superjumped to the other side.

Jou-Sama quickly glanced at the two minions on her sides. The minion on her right grabbed the handlebars. The one on her left held up his electric claws. Jou-Sama pulled back, which caused the minion on the Queen's left to shock the one on her right.

Majorin pulled the bomb off the truck. She jumped on the side of the bridge and ran past the school bus.

"Witch!" A little girl on the bus exclaimed.

Majorin jumped onto a crane. She swung around while the bomb counted down. 33 seconds until... Kaboom. She jumped off and landed on the top of a metro train. A helicopter was right on her tail. Majorin turned around and shot a magical beam from her hand to blow it up. But yet another helicopter was behind that one and this one released another motorcycle minion.

He fired a missile at Majorin, but the red-violet witch jumped off the train. Once she was on the ground, she saw that Jou-Sama was still being chased. Majorin picked up speed to catch up, but the helicopter flew in front of her. It was locked on and all set to fire, but Majorin superjumped over the helicopter in slow motion. She landed on the other end of the copter and the missile from before blew it up. We see the explosion again from three different camera angles. The explosion was so big, a cup was knocked over from all the way across the city.

When it looked like a minion was about to capture Jou-Sama, Majorin appeared on his back and placed the bomb on his helmet. Majorin quickly leaped off. The minion pulled the bomb off his helmet. The bomb was at two second until destruction! He threw the bomb in the air and it blew up another helicopter. Said minion sighed, but shocked himself. Somebody forgot to pull his electric claws back.

"Good job, partner in crime!" Jou-Sama laughed.

"Arigato!" Majorin said. "There's the airport!"

They headed straight for the airport's exit. As the two witches got closer to their destination... ... ...

"Oh no!" Jou-Sama exclaimed. They both skidded to a stop. Majorin turned her blades back into boots.

Just up ahead, millions of baddies on helicopter, cars and motorcycles were coming towards them.

"You know what to do, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Hai." Majorin turned serious. **(Well, more serious) **Dramatic music started offscene. Majorin stood her ground. Then she cracked her knuckles. Jou-Sama stood behind her friend and put a magical shield around herself. The camera zoomed in on Majorin's face. And finally... ... ... ... ... ... ... This is one of those 'Wait for it' moments.

**(BANG!!!)**

It was Majorin's most powerful ability. Her superpunch. She punched the ground as hard as she possibly could. The shockwave of that punch blew everything back. When the dust had settled, everything, and I mean everything, was completely destroyed.

Majorin panted and held her fists up.

"Easy there, Majorin. It's okay." Jou-Sama said calmly. "You got them all." She took off her helmet and smoothed her hair. Then she took out a camera from the backpack. "Well, I'd say that's mission accomplished!"

**(Click!) **Jou-Sama took a picture of herself and Majorin.

"That's a keeper." She said as she took Majorin away from all the debris and passed out minions. Majorin growled at them all.

"It's all right, Majorin. You got them. No more bad guys." Jou-Sama said gently. She and Majorin went into a trailer that had their names **(In magical letters) **on it. "You saved the day again." She closed the trailer door as they went inside.

* * *


	4. Back to Reality

**Chapter 2: Back to Reality**

At the end of another exciting episode, the film crew began to clean up their mess. All of Majorin's abilities were created by them, and I have to say, they were timed perfectly. Should anything go wrong and the entire show goes down the drain.

The crew members went into one of the main tech rooms. The brains of the whole studio. This was where everything came together.

The director was an old dude in a suit named Vlad Masters, **(Who was secretly Vlad Plasmius, but his employees didn't need to know that tidbit.) **along with the producers, they were reviewing today's adventure.

"_Good job, partner in crime!" Jou-Sama laughed._

"_Arigato!" Majorin said. "There's the airport!"_

_They headed straight for the airport's exit._

_As the two witches got closer to their destination..._

"_Oh no!" Jou-Sama exclaimed. They both skidded to a stop. Majorin turned her blades back into boots._

_Just up ahead, millions of baddies on helicopters, cars and motorcycles were coming towards the witches._

"_You know what to do, Majorin." Jou-Sama said._

They stopped the shot right there. In the upper-right hand corner of the screen... ... ... was a gray spot. A group groan was heard at this.

"A boom mike?" Vlad said. People started to mutter. The dude holding the boom mike slipped into a corner. "I don't like sloppy work, people." He said. "Don't you realize she could have seen that?!" I do stress this point: Should Majorin see any, please note I do mean any, of the film props or cameras, what have you, and the show is ruined.

"Who cares if that woman sees a boom mike?" A female voice said.

Everyone turned to see a blond 21-year old, blue-eyed girl wearing a white shirt with a frilly end, tan pants and brown boots, plus glasses.

"I hope you forgive me for asking a question with another question, but... Who are you?" Vlad asked.

"I'm Mary Mc. From the network." Mary said. **(For all intents and purposes, I am not allowed to give out my sister's last name, same goes for yours truly.)**

"Then tell me, Mary from the network, what do you see here?" Vlad pointed to a screen with a still shot of Majorin jumping into action.

"Uhh... The witch?"

"'The witch' she says. You see an ordinary witch. I, however, see a witch that believes with every single fiber of her entire being that the woman she loves is in mortal danger."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" Mary asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I'd say you're missing just about everything. I see a witch with the perfect heroic likeness that has never been captured on film before." Vlad said. Then he yelled out, "Never Mary from the network!!"

Mary looked at him, completely unimpressed.

"We jump through hoops to make sure that Majorin believes everything is real." Vlad continued. "It's why we don't miss marks. It's why we don't reshoot. And it is certainly why we do not let that woman see boom mikes!" Then her sighed and stood in front of the main screen, "Because, Mary from the network, if that witch believes it," Vlad raised a hand to a smaller screen with Majorin's face, "the audience... will believe it." Talk about being overly dramatic.

"Wow. So, you want real? Then here is is." Mary said. "Your show is too predictable. The Queen is in danger, the red-violet witch saves her from the crazy, foofy haired wizard. We get it. There's always a happy ending." She held a plush version of Majorin. "However, our focus group shows 18-35 year olds are unhappy. They are not happy with happy. So here's a suggestion. Why don't you quit worrying about your little star and start figuring out how to keep 20-year olds in Dimmsdale from changing the channel?!" Mary threw the plush down as she went to the door. "Because, so help me God, if you lose so much as one rating point, I will fire every single person in this room starting with you." She pointed at Vlad, then smirked. "How's that for real?" Mary slammed the door as she left the tech room.

* * *

Jou-Sama posted the new picture on her ever-growing wall of fame. "There." She said. "You saved me again, Majorin."

Majorin smiled at first, but when she heard a hammer being used outside, she turned to the door and growled slightly.

"It's all right. It's nothing." Jou-Sama reassured her. "I'll bet you're hungry after a hard day, hmm?" She walked over to a small kitchen. "What would you like for dinner, Majorin? I know." Jou-Sama said. "Your very favorite: Rosalita Obaa-Chan's special recipe for vegetable lasagna. You love it." She went into the fridge and found a container. "Lucky for us there's plenty of leftovers." She warmed up two plates of leftover lasagna in the trailer's microwave. Lucky for them, Jou-Sama finally figured out how to work a microwave.

When Jou-Sama accidentally knocked a fork off the counter, Majorin reacted to it.

"Saa, dinner is ready, Majorin." Jou-Sama said, placing the plates on the table.

Majorin didn't move one inch.

"It's all right, Majorin. No one's going to hurt me." Jou-Sama said. "See? I'm fine. Look at me."

The red-violet witch kept up her guard.

"Majorin, come here. Majorin?" Jou-Sama called to her. Nothing. Jou-Sama used her powers to conjure up some bubbles, and blew them towards Majorin. One bubble popped on the left side of Majorin's face, causing her to twitch a little.

"Yes... I... suppose that's no fun anymore." Jou-Sama said, a little hesitantly. Then she looked over at Majorin's things.

"Ney, ney, Rin-Chan." Jou-Sama called playfully. "It's your old friend... ... ... ... ... Tails!" She held up a yellow 2-tailed fox plushie.

Majorin turned at this for a moment, but shook her head and stood watch at the door.

Jou-Sama sighed as she sat the Tails plushie on the table. She picked at her dinner a bit until she looked at the clock. "W-Well," Jou-Sama said, "I'll just... leave your dinner for you in case you get hungry." She put her plate back in the fridge.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Majorin asked.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but you know I have to go." Jou-Sama said, sadly.

"No. No, you don't have to go." Majorin tried to stop Jou-Sama from leaving. "Please stay here... ... ... With me."

"Gomenasai."

Majorin looked down at the floor.

Jou-Sama then held up her pinkie. "Rin-Chan? Tomodachi?"

Majorin looked at her and then they shook pinkies. "Un. Tomodachi."

Before leaving, Jou-Sama left a tiny kiss on her friend's face. "Daisuki, Rin-Chan." She said. Then she took her leave.

"Daisuki, Jou-Sama." Majorin said, softly.

Jou-Sama felt very guilty about leaving. And she wasn't even allowed to tell Majorin why she had to leave. She was about to go back into the trailer and stay with Majorin, but then her agent showed up.

Her agent was a crustacean called Mr. Krabs. Originally the owner of the Krusty Krab restaurant franchise, Mr. Krabs found out there was more money to be made in show business. "There's my little superstar!" Mr. Krabs laughed heartily. "I hope you're ready for some interviews tonight and—"

"Rosalita Obaa-Chan, I want to take Majorin back to Majo Kai for a while." Jou-Sama said as she walked over to an older witch named Majo Rosalita.

This witch was a friend to Jou-Sama, but more importantly, she was Majorin's grandmother. "Oh, why, Jou-Sama, dear, I think that would be a—" Rosalita was about to say it was a good idea, but got cut off by Mr. Krabs .

"Isn't that so sweet? She cares about her friend." Mr. Krabs said, with fake sympathy.

"Then... It's all right if I take Majorin back to the Witch World?" Jou-Sama asked.

"As a friend, I'd say 'Oh sure, why not?' But as your agent, I have to remind you this is Majorin's world. She has to stay in her world."

"But she never gets a chance to be a normal majo! It would only be for a few weeks and—"

"Look here, missy. Let's just stick a pin in this now." Mr. Krabs said. "See that? The pin's in. And we will come back to that once we've thought things through."

"We do not need to think things through!" Jou-Sama snapped. "Majorin needs a break from all this. She needs to walk away for a while. I want to take Majorin back to Majo Kai with me. As Queen, I think I can decide what I think is best for her."

Mr. Krabs wasn't moved. "Well, aren't you just so precious? Oh, I'd trade me daughter Pearl for you in a heartbeat." He said. "Now let's get moving."

"B-b-but I..." Jou-Sama tried to put up an argument, but no luck.

After they left, three girls walked up to Majorin's trailer. Two of the girls were twin known as Tia and Lia. The third girl was called Shadow Onpu.

"So that Rin witch thinks this is all real?" Tia asked.

"And that she has these, like, superpowers?" Lia asked.

"Wow. You two are newbies." Shadow Onpu said. "She never leaves the set. It's unbelievable. Whenever I get the chance, I always come down here to unwind and de-stress."

The three girls climbed up to the trailer's roof.

"Now, watch and learn, girlies." Shadow Onpu said. She opened the window on the roof. "I always open with an evil laugh." She stated. Shadow Onpu then let out a sinister chuckle and Majorin looked up at the girls. "Good evening, Majorin."

"Hello, you hacks." Majorin said.

"You may have won today, Majorin, but in the end, we will get you precious Jou-Sama." Shadow Onpu sneered.

"Highly unlikely, Shadow. For you have chosen the path of evil and that will ultimately be your downfall."

"Wow!" Tia and Lia said.

"Yeah. Wow." Shadow Onpu said. "She's a goner, witch! Oyajiide-Sama has a plan and soon... ... He will execute it."

"Yeah and then... umm, he will, like... umm, execute... her!" Lia said.

"Totally!" Tia said.

"Ooh, nice one, girls." Shadow Onpu said.

"I'd superpunch you bakas back to the hole you crawled out of," Majorin said, "but I need you alive, because I have a message for you to take back to Oyajiide. You tell him that I will not-"

"Is it long?" Shadow Onpu interrupted.

"I-I-is what long?" Majorin asked.

"The message. Is it a long message? Because I have a terrible memory." Shadow Onpu said.

"You can tell the message to Lia-Chan and me!" Tia said. "We'll deliver it."

"Fine then. You tell Oyajiide that I-" Majorin was cut off by Lia.

"Okay, Tia-Chan, you'll remember the first half of the message and I'll remember the second half." Lia said.

"Look I don't even care how you deliver it as long as Oyajiide gets it!" Majorin snapped. "You tell him that I will not rest until Jou-Sama is safe from his clutches. You tell Oyajiide that defeat is-"

"Whoa! Like, waaaaay too many words!" Lia yelled.

"Yeah! I was like 'What?' and then I was like like 'Huh?' Then I lost interest." Tia said.

"I heard something about clutches." Lia said.

"Anyway, I'll make sure they get the message to Oyajiide, 'Kay?" Shadow Onpu said. "Au revoir!"

"Oh, umm, by the way, love the show, love you." Tia said. "Bye-Bye!"

"Sayonara!" Lia said. The three girls jumped off the roof.

"N-n-nani yo?! Get back here, you rotten, two-timing, pathetic excuse for—" Majorin yelled.

As the three girls walked away from the trailer, Majorin was still yelling, but it was translated into Japanese. **(Hey! She could be cursing for all we know.)**

Shadow Onpu chuckled, "Light Witches."

"Shadows." Majorin said. She sat at the table and held her old Tails plushie. "I'll never let them take you, Jou-Sama. I will keep my promise."


	5. Missing In Action

**Chapter 3: Missing In Action**

The newest episode was being filmed in the icy forests near Lake Acuity. Now, obviously, they do not do any on-location filming, so they recreated the forest with impeccable details.

Jou-Sama and Majorin were hiding in the bushes, wearing customized winter outfits. One camera did a close-up on Majorin's face.

Inside the tech room, Vlad was making sure boom mikes weren't in the shot and that no one was going to screw up. "Zoom out on camera three." He said. Camera three zoomed out from Majorin's face. "Be ready on four. And... ... ... ... ... ... Go."

Cutting to camera four, a truck had just been authorized to enter Oyajiide's base. Jou-Sama and Majorin were hiding underneath. After the two witches had successfully infiltrated the wizard's base, they went through the air vents to get to the center.

"Find that grate." One camera found a vent opening. "Ready on the rubber bars." Vlad said. A stage hand activated a machine to make it look like Majorin bent the bars on the grate. The two witches slipped in undetected. The camera followed them as they went to the corner of the hallway.

"There it is. Oyajiide's supercomputer." Jou-Sama whispered. "All I need to do is access it and I'll be able to find where they're keeping Megan-Chan." She then nodded to Majorin, telling her to move. Jou-Sama took out a coin and swiftly rolled it across the floor. The camera zoomed in as the coin rolled on in slow motion.

The coin dropped to the ground. One minion picked it up and looked at it curiously. Right behind him, Majorin kicked the other minions offstage onto mattresses.

"The weapon's hot." Another stage hand said, handing a console to a stage hand.

The minion with the coin caught a glimpse of Majorin in the corner of his helmet. He turned around and pointed his gun at the witch.

"Majorin mahou no boruto!" Jou-Sama said. (Translation: Magical Bolt)

Majorin held out her hand. The tech crew made it look as though she shot a beam out of her hand. And then Majorin jumped him.

Another one was working at the computer. Out of nowhere, Majorin knocked out that minion, causing him to fall out of his chair and slip beneath the desk.

"Nice moves." Jou-Sama said as she sat down.

"Thanks." Majorin said.

Jou-Sama started typing in some information and key stroking on the board. "Come on. Come on." Suddenly, the computer shut down by itself. "No!"

The roof opened up to reveal Oyajiide and a helicopter.

"Now, isn't this absolutely perfect?" Oyajiide said. "A Queen with such passion. It could bring a tear to one's eye."

"Oyajiide!" Jou-Sama said.

"Your little Princess's discovery will be of great use to our organization." Oyajiide smirked. "But I'm sure she'll be much more cooperative now that I have her lucky... **Charm!!"**

It was another trap!

"Majorin!" Jou-Sama shouted before being trapped inside a container.

"Jou-Sama!" Majorin exclaimed.

A hook from the helicopter hoisted the container into the air.

"World domination is just within my grasp!" Oyajiide jumped on top of the container and laughed evilly.

"Jou-Sama!" Majorin shouted. She was about to jump to the rescue when two stage hands grabbed her arms. A third stage hand had to blind-fold Majorin as they dragged her off the set.

Back inside the tech room, Vlad turned to Mary and said, "How does your focus group feel about cliffhangers?"

"You're... ... Getting there." Mary said, rather dryly.

"Majorin!" They heard Jou-Sama call. "Majorin! Daijoubu yo! I'm right here!"

"What is she doing?! Guards stop her!" Vlad said into a microphone connected to headsets for the minions' helmets.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up." The guards held the Queen back.

"Jou-Sama! Jou-Sama!" Majorin was practically screaming as she was dragged away.

"Listen to her. She needs to know I'm okay." Jou-Sama said.

"Nope, missy, you're not okay." Mr. Krabs said. "You've just been captured by the fiendish wizard Oyajiide. At least that's what she needs to think."

"But, Majorin isn't going to relax unless she knows I'm fine!" Jou-Sama protested. "Couldn't I just-"

"I know you're worried about her, but look at is this way. Imagine how happy Majorin will be when she saves you," Mr. Krabs stated, "tomorrow."

"Majorin will be worried about me all night. You can not keep me from her. We made a promise."

"And you'll keep your little ol' promise." Krabs still wasn't moved. "Right now, I'll tell you what. We'll stick a pin in this and we will not take it down, no way, no how, until this matter is resolved."

"D-d-d-demo ne-" Jou-Sama was pushed away from the set by her entourage.

Majo Rosalita shook her head. _'I don't know if we can go with this any longer. My poor Rin-Chan is losing her grip on real life. But what can we do?'_

* * *

When the three stage hands brought Majorin back to the trailer, they removed her blindfold, and the red-violet witch was not very happy.

"How dare you." Majorin growled as she turned to them.

Shadow Onpu, Tia and Lia climbed to the roof to taunt Majorin again.

"Ney, Shadow Onpu-Sama, we've been working on our evil laughs!" Tia said.

"Yeah, they're really coming along!" Lia said.

The twins then did very poor evil laughs. Laughs? They were more like snorts with a bit of giggles.

"Okay, you two aren't ready for the evil laugh." Shadow Onpu said. "You can do chuckles, but like midly upset chuckles. Get it?"

"Got it." The twins said, with sweatdrops.

Shadow Onpu opened the window on the roof. "Oi, Majorin!" She called.

Majorin jumped on the table, up to the roof and out of the trailer, scaring the daylights out of the three girls. She went back to the Oyajiide's base set.

"Sona. I'm too late." Majorin said.

"Majorin tasukete!" She heard Jou-Sama's voice. (Translation: Save me!)

"Jou-Sama I'm coming!" Majorin ran into a hallway.

"Majorin tasukete!" The call came again.

"Oh hold on, Jou-Sama!"

"Majorin tasukete!" But, the sound of Jou-Sama calling for help was coming from a computer. Another tech person was making sure all the sounds from the episodes were playing out all right.

Majorin stopped for a second and looked around. "Jou-Sama!!" She called. She started running again until she saw a container outside a window with Oyajiide's symbol.

"Jou-Sama!" She yelled. Majorin would've crashed through the window, but instead she smacked into it and fell backwards into a box. A delivery guy came into the room and sealed up the box, and didn't even notice Majorin was inside! The box was loaded into a delivery truck.

"Majorin! Majorin!" Some of the crew members called after the red-violet witch.

"She's never been off the set!" Vlad yelled. "Approach that witch with caution!" Basically, Majorin will attack the crew members, because she thinks she has real super powers.

The whole film crew now found out that Majorin was missing. Now that she was on that truck, no one would be able to find her.

Majorin was well on her way to an even bigger adventure called... ... Reality.


	6. Powerless in Wagstaff City

**Chapter 4: Powerless in Wagstaff City**

Days later, in a place called Wagstaff City, boxes were being unloaded into a delivery room. While the delivery guy was unloading smaller boxes, he noticed a larger box was... moving. He opened the box with a packaging knife and who should come bursting out of the box but Majorin!

"Jou-Sama!" She yelled frantically. Majorin jumped out of a nearby open window, leaving the delivery guy completely confused.

Majorin stopped at the edge of an alley. "Easy, Rin-Chan. Don't lose your head." She panted. She ran down the street into another alley and discovered—"Oyajiide!" She exclaimed. He was on the other side of a chain link fence. Majorin ran as fast as she could. She knew she could easily headbutt the fence, only to discover she got knocked back!

"Eh?" Majorin cocked her head at this. She didn't get it. Then she quietly slipped through a gap at the bottom of the fence.

As it turns out, this Oyajiide was nothing more than a weird look-alike. Probably a cosplayer on his way to a convention.

Majorin tried to knock him out, but nothing happened. Then she tried again and still nothing. "Wh-What's going on?!" She said and the Oyajiide look-a-like stared at Majorin as if she were crazy. Majorin bolted down the street again. She ran toward a construction site where people were fixing up the sidewalk. Majorin could jump that gap with ease. Unfortunately, she didn't jump very far before falling into said gap. Her superjump was gone too!

Majorin climbed out of the gap and had a traffic cone on her head. Through the cone, she saw a container being carried on a flat-bed truck. It looked like the one Jou-Sama was trapped in. Majorin pulled the cone off her head. "Target aquired!"

She followed the truck. Majorin went through another alley to intercept it. She was now in front of the truck. "We end this now!" She got into position.

The truck driver saw Majorin and tried to move to avoid hitting her. He swerved to the left really hard and the truck fell over, dropping the container it was carrying. The container opened up the moment it hit the ground.

"Jou-Sama!" Majorin was hopeful she was there. But... The container was empty. "They... they moved her."

Majorin combed the streets of the city. "Jou-Sama! Jou-Sama!" She called. The red-violet witch couldn't find Jou-Sama anywhere. She stopped at a café near an intersection.

Three kids and their dogs were sitting at a table. One was a boy with curly blond hair, wearing a blue shirt with an apple on it, along with shorts and tennis shoes. His name was T.D.

Another was a girl with messy blond hair in a ponytail with glasses, a green and purple shirt with shorts and tennis shoes. Her name was Alice.

The third was another girl with frizzy red hair wearin a magenta sweater with matching skirt and shoes. Her name was Helen.

**(These are not my OC's! They are from that PBS Kids show 'Martha Speaks'. You guys can look it up or check it out on T.V.)**

"Kids, I have no time for formalities." Majorin said to them. "My friend is in danger and I must—" She was interrupted by a yellow and white dog with brown ears and a red coller sniffing her rear end. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" Majorin asked in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The yellow dog said, then she turned and presented her end to Majorin. "Wanna sniff mine first?"

"Martha, that's so rude." Helen said to the yellow dog, Martha.

"I'm just being friendly." Martha said.

"Nani yo?" Majorin looked at Martha. Then she saw a brown dog with a green collar who was taking a sniff. "Oi! Cut that out!"

"You're not from around here, are you?" Martha asked.

"Excuse us, ma'am, but are you lost?" Alice asked.

Majorin wasn't going to get any help from these kids. She ran across the street to the park.

"That lady looked really familiar." T.D. said.

"She's probably one of those cosplayers." Helen said.

"She reminds me of Courageous Collie Carlo!" Martha said.

"Either way, she's really weird." Alice added.

Majorin crashed through a stack of newspapers. One got in her face until she got her head stuck in a fence. Majorin panted as she looked up. "Where am I?" She said.

Majorin tried to get unstuck, but the bars wouldn't budge. "Why can't... I... bend these stupid bars?!" She strained.

"Hey, lady!" Someone said. Standing in front of Majorin was a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, buck teeth, wearing a pink shirt and a pink hat, plus pants. "Looks like you... Uhh... got your melon stuck there, huh?" He said. "Hey, Chester! A.J.! Look at this." Two other boys came up. "Poor lady's got her melon stuck."

"Yup. That's one stuck melon, all right." One boy, Chester, said.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this!" Majorin said. She tried to get unstuck again.

"Take it easy there, lady!" The pink-hatted boy said.

"I will not take it easy, kodomo-san!" Majorin snapped. "My name is Majorin and my best friend is in danger!"

"Well, my name's not... koko-whatever you said. It's Timmy. Timmy Turner."

"Fine. Timmy-San." Majorin rolled her eyes. Then she continued to struggle with the fence.

"Whoa! Easy there, miss!" A.J. said. "Look, Chester gets his head stuck all the time."

"At least three times a week!" Chester added.

"All you have to do is turn and pull. Turn and pull. You'll be out of there, no problem."

Majorin looked at the three boys. Then, she decided to follow A.J.'s advice. She turned her head and pulled, and sure enough- **(POP!) **–She freed herself from the fence and landed on the sidewalk. A stray piece of Styrofoam that was stuck to her jacket fell off.

"Wh-What is that?" Majorin asked.

Chester picked up the Styrofoam. He looked at it, sniffed it, then ate it. "That's a Styrofoam packin' peanut, miss."

"This has Oyajiide written all over it." Majorin said. "Have you kids seen a purple foofy haired wizard named Oyajiide? Tell me what you know, boys!"

Timmy looked as if he was deep in thought. Then he said, "Can I say something here if I could say something? Yeah... You look familiar. Chester, A.J., doesn't she look familiar?"

"Yeah... She does." Chester said. "You ever hang out with a girl named Alex Russo over on Waverly Place?"

"N-Nani yo?" Majorin asked.

"Or that Yugi Mutoh duelist in Domino City?" A.J. said.

"Mou, humans are useless." Majorin sweatdropped. "I need someone on Oyajiide's inside. His inner circle. A Shadow!"

"Shadow?" Chester said.

"Yes." Majorin said. "And when I find them, oh I swear to you, when I find them, I will make that Shadow wish they were never born!"

Timmy grinned as he said, "We got just the cat you're lookin' for, lady."

* * *

In a darkened alley of Wagstaff City, sitting on a crate was a female humanoid cat wearing a long blue jacket with a gold border and buttons, white gloves and black boots. She also had short reddish-brown hair, light brown skin, slicked-back cat ears and green eyes. If you are a loyal Disney fan, you probably know her. She is Captain Amelia. She runs the Wagstaff City underground and you do **not** want to cross her.

A teenage fairy in a turquoise dress with brown hair flew up.

"Right on time, Miss Nana. Please, please do come in." Amelia said.

Nana dropped half a hot dog still in it's wrapper.

"Very good, Miss Nana. Though next time, I do suggest finding one with a touch of mustard, all right?"

"Hai!" Nana bowed to the Captain. "Good day, Captain Amelia-Ojou-Sama!"

Next up was a yellow dog with black ears and a green collar. He dropped a whole bagel at the Captain's feet.

"Well, well, I see you've stepped up, Pluto." The Captain complimented. "A whole poppy seed bagel? What a good boy."

"Woof woof!" Pluto barked and ran off.

Third, a little green creature with one eye, who was no bigger than a twig, came up. And all he brought was a simple crumb.

The Captain was not very happy. The green creature tried to run away.

"Mr. Plankton." Amelia said, causing Plankton to stop dead in his tracks. "What is this I see here?"

Plankton laughed nervously, "W-Well, you know, Captain, it-it-it was a slow week and all. I-" He was cut off by a growling sound.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. This is not very good, Mr. Plankton." The Captain circled him. "You do realize I am not the only starving character in Wagstaff City. In my case, however, my stomach does not talk to me. It talks to... ... these." She held out her claws to Plankton.

"No! Anything but the claws! Please, spare me! I've got a computer wife!" Plankton begged.

"Hmm, well... You seem to have caught me in a fair mood today." Amelia turned away from Plankton. "I will make you another deal. I'll see what I can do about these claws of mine. But in exchange, next week... ... All of your food will come to me."

"What?!" Plankton shouted. "We had a deal you bossy feline! I give you half of my food share and you give me protection!"

"Your deal just expired." The Captain sneered.

"Someday, 'Captain'," Plankton said, "I'll run you outta Wagstaff City. Someday, these alleys will be mine." Before leaving, Plankton jumped up and yelled, "I went to college!" Then he left in a huff.

"Oh, yes, I am so scared." Amelia chuckled sarcastically.

Suddenly Majorin jumped her. She pushed Amelia against the alley wall.

"You should be!" Majorin shouted.

"All right, easy there-"

"Where is she?!" The red-violet witch demanded.

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"Don't give me that! You know why I am here!" Majorin yelled. She was almost ready to strangle the Captain.

"Look, I don't know what you're going on about!" Amelia said. Then she heard laughter. Right above them were Timmy, Chester and A.J.!

"Come on, Captain. Be a good kitty!" Chester taunted.

"Tell the crazy lady where she is!" Timmy laughed.

"Well, well, boys. G-Good to see you all." Amelia said. "Will you please tell this woman I have no idea as to what she's talking about?!"

The three boys all looked at each other with a smirk.

"You got her, Majorin!" Timmy said.

"That's her all right." A.J. said.

"So it looks like we have to do this the hard way." Majorin growled.

* * *

Moments later, Majorin held Amelia by the scruff of her neck, over a bridge, which was over a river of hungry sharpedo! And it's way, way, way on the edge of town.

"Rrrreow!" The Captain screeched.

"This is getting tiresome, Nekomimi." Majorin said. "In fact I think I feel my hand cramping up!"

"God you are utterly insane!" Amelia shouted.

Timmy and his friends were standing on the other side of the bridge. In their minds, Majorin was taking their revenge.

"Hey, Timmy," A.J. said, "do you think we went too far?"

"What? No way!" Timmy said. "Next to Vicky getting fired, this is the best day of my life."

"Quit playing dumb! You work for a wizard named Alexander T. Oyajiide! He's kidnapped Jou-Sama! Now where is she?!" Majorin demanded.

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" Amelia said.

Then a sharpedo jumped up and tried to nip at Amelia's boots, making her screech.

"All right! I'll talk! I'll talk! They have her. They have Jou-Sama. And-and-and that wizard!" Amelia tried to convince Majorin to release her. "Ohh, what was his name?"

"How do you forget your own leader's name?" Majorin raised an eyebrow.

"Oyajiide! Yes, yes! That's him!"

"You just can't stop lying, can you, Nekomimi? It's in your genes. Absolutely disgusting!" Majorin said.

"Yes, I know." Amelia said, calmly. "These days, I have begun to disgust even myself." Then, with her sharp cat eyes, she noticed something. Majorin was wearing a sliver bracelet on her right hand. On the back was Jou-Sama's contact information! _'Hollywood? This woman lives in Hollywood?' _Amelia thought. Well, that just may be her ticket out of Wagstaff City. "But if you would be so kind as to put me down on solid ground..." Amelia said, "I can show you where Jou-Sama is."

* * *

"This better not be a trick, Nekomimi." Majorin said. She now had Amelia tied on a magical chain.

They were now outside a Mr. Slushy Dog Restaurant. Amelia was looking through a dumpster for something.

"Look here, you." Amelia said, letting out an exasperated breath. "You are asking a lot of me, you know. Every part in my body is telling me not to betray Oyajiide." She pulled a piece of paper out of the dumpster. "Now, this map is entirely top secret, in the entire galaxy."

The map was actually a Mr. Slushy Dog Restaurant map.

**(You know? Mr. Slushy Dog from Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb?)**

"You and I are right here. In this town, Wagstaff City. Oyajiide, however, has Jou-Sama locked up..." Amelia said, "mmm... Right here! By the corn dog with the sunglasses. All you need to do is find a way from here to there."

"Hmm... Looks pretty straightforward." Majorin said.

"Well, now that I've shown you where Jou-Sama is, you can release me and we'll never see each other again."

"I will release you, Nekomimi, when we find Jou-Sama."

"Wh-What?! That was not our deal. We had a deal!" Amelia said.

"Your deal just expired." Majorin said, a touch coldly.

Plankton had joined up with Timmy and friends. He did an evil laugh and said, "That feline said that to me only 10 minutes ago. Ha! The irony of it all!"

* * *

Majorin had to drag Amelia through the streets and alleyways of Wagstaff City. Amelia's claws scraped on the cement sidewalk.

**(Aww Man! She just filed those!)**

As Majorin stepped out of one alley, she found a moving truck across the street. It had a picture of Hollywood on it. Maybe this was the truck's destination. "Perfect." She said. Majorin walked up to the back of the truck. Amelia tried to break away from the red-violet witch, but the magical chain wouldn't allow it.

The back door of the truck was locked. "Hmph. Typical. Padlocked." Majorin said. She then got into position for her Mahou no Boruto attack.

Amelia was pulling at the magical chain, trying to figure out how to break it. When she realized that the chain wouldn't break so easily, she decided to threaten Majorin. "Listen here, witch! I've got some pretty sharp claws at my disposal. Do not, I beg of you, do not make me use them on you!"

Majorin kept her stance.

"What are you—"

"Stay back!" Majorin said, hushed. "If I hold my hand out at the lock long enough, it'll burst into flames and melt!"

"Now I am concerned on a number of levels." Amelia said to herself.

Suddenly some voices were heard.

"Intruders!" Majorin exclaimed. She ran back to the other side of the street.

"Hey wait! I—" **(SMACK!) **Amelia started to yell, but got smacked by a mailbox. She instantly passed out.

Two older boys named Joey and Tristan were moving a large couch out to the truck. They set the couch down at the truck's back.

"Hold on, Tristan." Joey said. "I left the keys in the house."

"Not again, Joey." Tristan said with a chuckle.

While Joey went into the house, Tristan sat on the couch. He put his head back until he heard something roll by. Tristan looked down to find a penny. A heads-up penny, no less! Heads-up penny = extra good luck.

"Whoa! It's my lucky day!" Tristan said. He was about to get the penny when Joey grabbed it.

"Sorry, man. Not today." Joey laughed. "Come on, help me get this in the truck."

"Fine."

They picked up the couch. Underneath, Majorin and Amelia (Who was still passed out) were hiding. Once the truck was all packed up, it headed on out.

Up on a billboard, Timmy, his friends and Plankton witness the whole scene.

"I'm tellin' you guys. That red lady looked familiar." Timmy said.

"She's gotta be a cosplayer, Timmy." A.J. said. "Or she has one of those faces."

"She's still pretty weird." Chester added.

"Yeah, I guess we'll never know who she is." Timmy shook his head as he and his friends jumped off the billboard.

Plankton chuckled evilly to himself. "Now that the Captain is gone, nothing can stop me! Today the streets of Wagstaff City belong to Plankton!"

Majorin and her new "friend" were on their way back to Hollywood and to Jou-Sama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Fanboy Chowder Hajimemashite!

**Chapter 5: Fanboy Chowder Hajimemashite!**

Back in Hollywood, Mr. Krabs went into Majorin and Jou-Sama's trailer. Inside, Jou-Sama was holding a picture of herself and Majorin. She was crying and Rosalita was comforting the silver haired Queen.

"Hello there, sweetie pie! I've got great news!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Th-They found Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked with a hopeful tone.

"I booked you on the Disney 365 Show!"

For Jou-Sama, this was not good news. She didn't want to do another interview. All she wanted was Majorin.

"But it means... nothing... if Majorin is... still missing." Mr. Krabs walked over to the counter.

"Ohh, there, there now, my dear." Rosalita said gently.

"Rosalita Obaa-Chan, I should've done something. I don't know why I let these people push me around." Jou-Sama said. "Majorin... Oh God, she must be so scared."

"Scared? But this is my Rin-Chan we're talking about. She's not scared of anything." Rosalita said.

"I think... Majorin would want you to do... Disney 365." Mr. Krabs said. Rosalita threw a death glare at him. "Not that it's any of my business."

"We will find her, Jou-Sama. She couldn't have gotten too far."

Actually, Majorin was farther away than anyone thought. Meanwhile, down on a highway, the moving truck (From the previous chapter) had crossed the border into Ohio.

Inside said truck, Majorin sat on a couch, keeping watch for any enemies that might try to attack them. Amelia, however, was looking through Joey and Tristan's stuff. There's gotta be some kind of a weapon she could use on Majorin. This woman was crazy!

"So you claim to have these... powers. And you claim to be... a superwitch, am I right?" Amelia asked.

"That information is classified." Majorin said. "The less you know, the better."

"Oh come now, you can tell me. It's not as though I've anyone to tell your secrets to." Amelia said. "What would you consider to be your best power? Can you... fly? Anything like that?"

Majorin scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I can not fly." So she obviously has forgotten that witches fly on broomsticks.

"All right, then. If you don't have any of these so-called powers, then you don't have any powers. What does it matter to me?"

"A-a-anou ne... I have a... a... a superpunch." Majorin said.

"A superpunch? My, my, that's truly something." Amelia pretended to sound interested. But she was still trying to find a weapon. Then Amelia looked up and spotted a baseball bat at the top of one pile. _'Perfect.' _She thought. Amelia started climbing up the boxes. "And please enlighten me on this, what does one do with a superpunch?"

"I... I really can't talk about it. It is classified. Now I suggest you be quiet and take me to Jou-Sama."

"You appear to be quite attached to this Jou-Sama, hmm?"

"We made a promise that we would be friends forever. She's like a part of my family." Majorin said.

"If I am correct with my translation, your friend's name means 'Queen'. Therefore, she is above you." Amelia said and the bat was now in her hands. "And if you want **my** opinion, the only good friend is a – Whoa!!" **(CRASH!!) **Amelia fell into all the boxes.

"Sure, Nekomimi. Whatever you say." Majorin rolled her eyes.

A box on top of a pile fell onto Majorin. And wouldn't you know it? That box was filled with—

"Styrofoam!!" Majorin jumped off the couch and over to the door. She opened the latch on said door. "Tuck and Roll!"

"What?!" Amelia exclaimed.

Majorin jumped off the truck, dragging Amelia with her. The duo crashed into a grassy field on the side of the road. Majorin sat up and rubbed her head.

"Owww..." The red-violet witch groaned. Then she saw that the glove on her right hand was torn and a red substance was on her palm. "What is this red stuff coming from my hand?"

"That's a no-brainer, genius!" Amelia snapped. "It's called blood."

"Do I... need it?" Majorin asked, feeling kind of stupid, since she never saw this stuff before.

"Well, if you wish to keep it inside your body where it belongs, I suggest that you," Amelia said calmly before shouting out, "**stop jumping off of trucks doing 80 on the interstate!!!"**

"Usually, I am far more indestructible than this." Majorin said. "I suppose it was the..." And just in front of her was... a single Styrofoam peanut. "Styrofoam! That stuff! It weakens me!!"

Amelia saw a chance. She quickly grabbed the peanut. "Aha! Now the tables are turned!"

"N-Nekomimi! What are you doing?!" Majorin asked in shock.

"Get this through your head!" Amelia yelled. "My name is not Nekomimi! My name is Amelia! And I've had it up to here with you! Untie me this instant or I will... I will seriously wound you with this Styrofoam!"

"What are you? Mad? You can't even handle the power of Styrofoam!"

"I'm not the one who's mad! You are completely daft, woman! I demand you untie me or I'm going to unleash the power of this Styrofoam all over you!!"

"All right, all right. I'll let you go." Majorin said.

"Now I think we understand each other." Amelia smirked.

Majorin was about to release Amelia from the magical chain, when she said, "Ney, ney, isn't that a strange place to put a piano?"

"A what?" Amelia looked over her shoulder. Then Majorin smacked the stryofoam peanut out of her hand. The two got into a little scrap fight until Majorin pinned Amelia to the ground.

"Am I going to have any more problems with you, Nekomimi?" Majorin said.

"No! No problems at all." Amelia said, shaking her head.

"Excellent choice, mate." Majorin smirked, imitating Amelia's British accent. She backed off. Then a growling sound was heard and it was coming from Majorin. "Anou ne, what is that?"

"What's what?"

The growling sound came again. "Ugh! That!" Majorin did not like this sound at all. She grabbed Amelia by her jacket collar. "All right, Nekomimi! You have exactly 10 seconds to reveal what you've implanted in me! A parasite? Poison? Parasite? Matte, I already said that. See?! I'm getting all disorientated!"

"I do not believe this." Amelia said. "You're hungry."

Majorin gave a look to Amelia and then her stomach growled again. "Where is the antidote?!"

"Fine! Fine then! We'll do it your way!"

* * *

After a bit of walking, the two came upon a campsite.

"There is your antidote." Amelia said. "It's called food. I can't wait to see how you use the puppy-dog face. This is going to be rich."

Majorin looked at her.

"Well, you know? Beg?"

A question mark appeared by Majorin's head.

"Just do the puppy-dog face!" Amelia was quickly losing her patience. Technically, she already lost her patience on the interstate.

"Wh-What face?" Majorin asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I have to be tied to the one woman on Earth who has never learned to beg in her entire life." Amelia muttered to herself. She turned to Majorin. "Look, if you want the 'antidote', you're going to have to do what I tell you to, understand?"

"I don't think so. You're an evil, degenerate cat of darkness." Majorin said.

"Obviously you were deprived of Disney growing up." Amelia said. "All I am asking you to do is tilt your head a little bit for me. You can do that much, can't you?"

"Mou..." Majorin tilted her head.

"Mmm, no. No, that will never work. Let me see what I can do." Amelia started to work on Majorin's expression for a puppy-dog-begging face. She turned the witch's head to the side with a slight tilt. "Very good. Now smile for me." Majorin did a big, toonish smile. "No! Soften it, don't look like a maniac."

Majorin's smile softened as soft as it possibly could.

"That's it. And ever so slightly, look up."

Now, Majorin had a face nobody could refuse.

"And it really helps if you bat your eyelashes a bit." Amelia added. Majorin tried out the eyelash-bat trick. "Excellent! Spot on, my friend."

* * *

In one trailer, an elderly couple known as Carl and Ellie Fredrickson were just about to sit down for lunch when they heard a knock at the door.

Carl opened the door to find Majorin, standing around. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Mmm..." Majorin didn't know what to say.

Amelia was underneath the trailer. She gave Majorin the cue to put on the face.

"A-a-anou ne, sir," Majorin put on the beg face like Amelia showed her, "demo ne would you be as so kind as to share a bit of food with me?"

Carl was about to say 'No' and slam the door on Majorin, but then Ellie gave her a plate with two hot dogs, sweet potato fries and egg salad.

"There you go, dear." Ellie said.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Majorin said.

"Sure. You're welcome... I think." Carl said, closing the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Amelia out from under the trailer. She was quite pleased at this.

Majorin's face completely charmed everybody. She was getting "Aww's" and an occasional "How pretty".

Only poor Amelia wasn't so lucky. Here's what happened when she tried to beg for food.

"Mrrrow?" Amelia cocked her head.

"Beat it, ya stupid felinid!" Someone threw a frying pan at her.

"Reow!" Amelia screeched and ran away. **"Doesn't anybody respect Disney characters anymore?!"**

But Majorin is the one who really sold it. People were simply falling in love with her.

Over in another trailer, it was more like a traveling restaurant.

Sitting in front of a t.v. was a purple bear-rabbit-cat toon. He had a bored expression as he was flipping through the channels.

"Boring. Garbage. Trash. Have it on D.V.D. . Hate that. Junk. Life's too short." He said at all the different shows.

A rock creature in an apron came up. "Radda, radda radda radda radda ra-radda?!"

"There's nothing good on, Schnitzel!" The purple toon said, then he went back to channel surfing. "Junk. Boring. Garbage." Once the purple toon found an Indiana Jones movie marathon, he was happy. "Ooh!" And he stuffed his lunch into his mouth.

"Anou suri masen!" Someone knocked at the door.

The purple toon looked out a window to his right. He nearly coughed up his whole lunch when he saw who was outside. It was Majorin!

A blue toon in a chef's uniform opened the door. "Oh? Why, hello there, sweet thing."

Majorin ignored the 'sweet thing' bit. "Excuse me, sir, but would you mind sharing a little bit of your food with me? I'm on a very important mission and I need all the energy I can get."

"But of course, of course. I'll bet you came by for some of Mung Daal's famous butter bean dumplings." Suddenly, Mung was whacked on the head with a sauce pan.

"What're you trying to do?! Kill her?!" A mushroom pixie called Truffles shouted.

"E-e-e-etto..." Majorin sweatdropped.

"Now you wait right here, darling, and I'll get you some real food." Truffles said sweetly as she shut the door.

Amelia slipped out from under a picnic table. "Well, well, you are quite the little actress, aren't you?" As if Majorin didn't know, and Majorin really didn't know she was just an actress. Amelia sighed, "I haven't be able to eat this good back in Wagstaff."

"Don't get too comfortable, Nekomimi." Majorin said. "We have to keep moving."

"Are you joking? This is absolutely perfect. Every week, new people come with new food to share with us."

"Jou-Sama needs me."

Then they heard a thunk. The two looked up to see the purple toon on top of the picnic table.

"Is it... Is it really really you?" The purple toon asked. "Could this be an apperition I see before me? Or could it just possibly be... My Hero!!!" He yelled with excitement. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! You are **the** Majorin the Superwitch! You are totally awesome!!"

"Wait a moment. Wait a moment!" Amelia cut in. "Do you mean to tell me you know this woman?"

"Well, yeah. 'Course I do. I mean, she's totally, fully, freakin' awesome!"

"Yes, yes, we've established that. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Chowder."

"Chowder?" Amelia said dryly. "You know, sometimes I wonder what goes on through a cartoonist's mind when they name their characters."

"What were your artists thinking when they made you a cat and a captain?" Majorin asked.

"I'm a Disney character! It was for a movie!"

"What's Disney and what's a movie?"

"Oh never mind. I'll save it for the next chapter." Amelia shook her head.

"My name and why I'm named that doesn't matter." Chowder said. "What we have before us in a legend! Majorin! She-She can outrun speeding missiles! Ooh-ooh! And she can burn through anything with her magic bolts. And! And best of all, she can obliterate large structures with her superpunch!"

"Will you calm down!" Amelia could not believe what she was hearing. "You have **seen** this superpunch?"

"S-sugoi. Have you been observing me?" Majorin asked.

"Duh! I watch you all the time!" Chowder said.

"That's incredible."

"Oh, it's no big deal."

"Demo ne... I-I'm always so vigilant. Nothing evades my detection." Majorin said. "A-anata wa... obake?" (Y-You are... a ghost?)

"Uhh, sure, let's go with that." Chowder said. "Hey, where's Jou-Sama?"

"She was kidnapped by Oyajiide."

Chowder gasped and started to pace around. "This is terrible! She could be in grave—"

"Grave danger, I know." Majorin said. "But I've captured this felinid."

"An agent of Oyajiide, I presume?!" Chowder pointed an accusing finger at Amelia.

"You presume correctly. She's taking me to Jou-Sama."

"You," Chowder growled, "you are vile vermin! How do you even sleep at night?" He asked, completely disgusted by this character. "How dare you disrupt their relationship with your evil?!"

Amelia glared daggers at Chowder.

"Jou-Sama is the most wonderful person in the world," Chowder continued, "and she loves Majorin and she's awesome and you're a monster!!" Then Chowder jumped up to attack Amelia. **"DIE! DIE!!"**

Majorin quickly grabbed him. "Easy there, Chowder-San!"

"I can take her, Rin! No problem!" Chowder yelled. **"DIE!!"**

"Calm down, Chowder-San. Take a deep breath now." Majorin had managed to calm the purple toon.

Chowder panted, "You're right. We need her alive."

"What? 'We'?" Amelia questioned.

"You're darn right 'We'!" Chowder said, turning to Majorin. "I could be a valuable member to the team, Majorin!"

"I'm listening." Majorin said.

"I'm super quick. I have lightening fast reflexes and I'm a master of stealth." Chowder said. "Plus, I'll uhh, I'll keep the Kitty-Cat Captain in check."

"You've got to be bloody joking." Amelia rolled her eyes.

Majorin bent down to Chowder's height. "The road will be rough."

"I've got a giant plastic ball in my hat somewhere." Chowder said.

"There's no turning back."

"Guess I'll just hafta **roll** with the punches."

"Easy won't be part of the equation." Majorin said, rather coolly.

"Promise?" Oh, how Chowder absolutely relished a good challenge.

"I must warn you though. Going into the belly of the beast, danger at every turn."

"I eat danger for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And maybe a midnight snack too!"

"So, are you hungry, my friend?" Majorin asked.

"Starving!!" Chowder threw his fists in the air.

"Then welcome aboard!" Majorin welcomed her brand new sidekick to the motley crew.

"Yay!" Chowder started to cheering as he jumped up and down.

"Excuse me, may I speak with you for a moment?" Amelia pulled Majorin aside. "I'm just a little concerned about the number of lunatics on this little journey. My limit is one and only one."

"Chowder-Kun is coming with us, whether you like it or not, Nekomimi." Majorin smirked.

Before Amelia could even put up an argument, Chowder pushed against her leg and said, "Come on prisoner! We're burning daylight!"

"I agree." Majorin said. "Now, we need to find a fast set of wheels."

"Ooh! Ooh! I've got an idea!" Chowder said. "Follow me!" He started to leave somewhere. Majorin followed, dragging Amelia on the magical chain.

"This wouldn't have been the first time I've been taken hostage, you know." Amelia stated to the audience.

As they left the RV campsite, they passed a picnic table where a pink rabbit with big ears and a yellow-green dress was sitting. Her name is Panini. (Like a panini sandwich!)

"Bye Chowder!" Panini said, waving goodbye.

"**I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!" **Chowder shouted.

* * *

**YAY! New chapter and a new team member! I own nothing, except my OC's who show up in the story.**


	8. I am a normal Witch

**Chapter 6: I am a Normal Witch?**

Chowder had taken his new comrades to a bridge somewhere. A train whoosed out under said bridge.

"So then we give our target a quick flyover, adjust tradjectory and land dead center." Majorin said. "Am I missing anything, Chowder-Kun?"

"Just the fact that every minute spent in your company becomes the next greatest moment of my life." Chowder said. Majorin couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiam.

"**NO!!" **Amelia screamed. "How do you say "There is no bloody way I am doing this" in crazy person talk?!" She pulled at the chain, trying to get away from these weirdos. Jumping off a bridge? What next? Majorin and Chowder wanted to jump off a cliff? **"Are you bloody trying to kill me?! God I swear I was better off during that mutiny with those pirates!!!"**

"Calm down, Nekomimi. You are with me." Majorin said.

"**That's the problem, you idiot!" **Amelia shouted.

"Yeah, calm down, pretty kitty." Chowder said. "Everytime Majorin did this on the magic box, it was so totally wicked!"

Amelia turned her head sharply to Chowder. "Did you just say... 'Magic box'?"

"You know? The magic box people always have their eyes glued to?"

"Does this magic box... happen to have moving pictures?"

"Duh! And Majorin's pictures are the best!" Chowder said.

"It all makes sense. That's why Majorin is so blind to reality." Amelia said, since she knew Chowder was talking about t.v. and the fact Majorin lives in Hollywood. "She doesn't even know she's from—"

Majorin started to untie a rope from a banner that was hanging over the bridge.

"No! Wait, Majorin! Listen to me!"

"Let it begin! Let it begin!" Chowder squealed with joy.

"Listen! You are not a—" Before Amelia could say 'You are not a superwitch', Majorin jumped off the bridge with her team mates in tow.

It was a real feat worthy of true action heroes and heroines alike. Just one problem: Majorin is no action heroine!

The other side of the banner was beginning to get loose! The trio swung back and forth once.

Majorin was confused. Why wasn't her plan working? She let go of the banner as they swung back again. So instead of a very graceful landing, they went flying through the air before landing.

Chowder, defying the laws of physics as all cartoons do, was hovering beside the roof. He ran for all he was worth to avoid a nasty fall. Once he was safe on the train roof, Chowder sat down and sighed.

Amelia was thrown to the rear of the train. She quickly grabbed onto the ladder.

Majorin panted as she got to her knees. She looked at the ladder and went over to it. "Nekomimi! Take my hand! I need you alive!"

"I'll say it again! You're completely daft, woman!" Amelia shouted. "Now get away from me!"

"Take my hand! I can save you!"

"No you can not! You are not really a-"

The ladder fell thanks to Majorin and Amelia's combined weights. It was now only about a foot from the ground. Amelia scrambled to get off the ladder and onto the caboose. Majorin, however, was stuck! The magical chain was caught on the ladder. The ladder was held by two screws. Amelia had noticed one was coming loose. She knew that if Majorin fell, so would she! Amelia then tried to stop said screw from popping out of place.

Chowder, from the roof, saw the situation. Only thing is, in his small mind, Chowder thought Amelia was trying to get rid of Majorin. "Saboteur!" He growled. Chowder jumped down and started kicking Amelia.

"Will you stop it you fatso! I'm trying to help her!" Amelia yelled.

"Help her? Oh yeah right! Sure you're helping her!" Chowder yelled, sarcastically.

Amelia looked at the other screw. It was beginning to come loose as well! "Oh Blast it!" She quickly jumped to the other screw, nearly kicking Chowder off the train.

"Don't worry, Majorin! I'll stop her!" Chowder proclaimed courageously.

But the first screw came loose! The ladder swung out and a mail pole was fast approaching! Majorin pulled at the chain, but no good.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Amelia shouted.

"**LET GO YOU MONSTER!!" **Chowder screamed.

Finally, Majorin managed to release the chain, but the momentum from the release caused her, Amelia and Chowder to fly off the train. The trio rolled down a grassy hill towards a town in the middle of nowhere. Once they stopped rolling, Amelia took a chance to climb into a nearby tree.

Majorin sat up and rubbed her sore backside. "Oh my God... Oww..."

"So the real world hurts, doesn't it?" Amelia said. Majorin turned to find her felinid friend safely in the tree. "But it's not as though you'd know anything about it."

"Get down here, Nekomimi!" Majorin demanded. "We don't have time for this."

"I'll go get a ladder." Chowder said, then he set off in search of a ladder.

"Read my lips. You are part of a t.v. show." Amelia said. "Do you know what that is? Television? It's entertainment for people like you and I. It's fake! Therefore, every little thing that's going on in your mind is not real."

"That's ridiculous." Majorin said.

"Think about what's happened so far, Majorin! Ever since you've arrived in Wagstaff City, your powers haven't been working properly, have they?" Amelia said. "You don't know what blood is. You've never know what it is like to be hungry. And honestly, do you actually believe that you were born with a birthmark in the exact shape of a music note?"

"Witches are born differently from humans and felinids. And this is my mark of power, Nekomimi!" Majorin shot out.

"It's the mark of a bloody makeup artist!" Amelia shot back.

"Nekomimi, I want you down here this instant!"

Amelia tied the magical chain to a tree branch. "No." She said defiantly.

"Mou you Nekomimi-Chi, get down here now or so help me God, I will superpunch you out of that tree!" Majorin growled threateningly.

"Then let's see how that works out for you, shall we?"

"You have left me with no choice." Majorin's right hand formed into a fist. She cracked her knuckles. And then... ... ... she punched the tree with less than fabulous results. **"Owwww~!"**

"So this is the infamous superpunch. Ooh, terrifying." The felinid smirked.

"No..." Majorin said to herself. "It's not true. It... It's just not true. That felinid is lying." She punched the tree again, but still not what she wanted to happen. **"Oww~!"**

"My, that punch was truly super. Oh no, my mistake. It was not." Amelia was lying down on the tree branch, twiddling her claws around.

'_What's going on?' _Majorin thought. She kept punching the tree hoping to get some kind of result.

**(Geez Majorin-Sama! What did trees ever do to you?!)**

"All right, all right. I believe you've made your point." Amelia said. Majorin kept up her punches. "Seriously, witch! That's enough!"

"You're lying!" Majorin yelled.

"That is enough!" Amelia shouted, like she would to get disobedient crew members in line.

Right behind them, some kind of toon control truck pulled up.

Amelia's eyes grew at this. Not good! "All right! Majorin, I give up! You are a super witch!" Majorin wasn't paying attention. "Majorin! We have to move now!"

It was too late. The toon officer grabbed Majorin!

"No!" Amelia exclaimed.

The officer also grabbed Amelia and tossed the duo unceremoniously into his truck.

As he drove off, Chowder emerged from an alley with a ladder. He saw that Majorin and Amelia weren't at the tree. "Th-They left me all alone?" Chowder was about ready to cry, but instead he ran off for the truck. "Wait for me!" He yelled.

* * *

In Hollywood, Jou-Sama and Rosalita were making posters. They read:

**_Lost: Majorin, 25-year old witch with a regal red-violet uniform_**

Underneath was a picture if Majorin with Jou-Sama.

**_Please help my friend come back to me! Please bring her home!_**

At the bottom of the flyer was Jou-Sama's phone number and e-mail address.

"Daijoubu yo, Jou-Sama, if anyone has seen or found Rin-Chan, they'll know who to call." Rosalita said.

"I hope you're right, Rosalita Obaa-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "I won't be happy until Majorin is here with me again."

"I know... Yuki-Chan, dear. I know you truly love her." Rosalita had used Jou-Sama's real name.

Then, Mr. Krabs came into the copy room. "Your Highness, look who they found! It's Majorin!"

A woman entered the room. She looked exactly like Majorin.

"Majorin!" Jou-Sama exclaimed. She tightly hugged the woman. "Yokata! Yokata, yokata, yo..." She looked closely at this woman.

This woman had grayish hair. Majorin's hair was a light blue. And her eyes were brown. Majorin's eyes were violet. **(Okay, so I don't know Majorin's real eye color.)**

Jou-Sama pushed this imposter away from her. "This is not Majorin."

"Well... No." Mr. Krabs said. "See, her name is Amaretta and she'll be playing Majorin on the show." **(Amaretta is Majorin's English dub name. I know this for a fact, people!)**

"No one will notice the difference, Your Majesty." Amaretta said. Her voice sounded light and airy, whereas Majorin's voice was a bit more commanding, despite the fact Majorin rarely spoke on set.

"I will!" Jou-Sama protested.

"Look here, Queenie, you see, when I was a young crab, I really wanted a bicycle for Christmas." Mr. Krabs said. "And you know what? Me mum got me a baseball bat instead. So what did I do? I pretended that bat was a bike and rode it everyday to school." Everyone gave him blank stares. "True story."

"What sort of a fool do you take me for? It's not Majorin!" Jou-Sama said, anger rising in her voice.

"Y-Y-Your Highness, I—" Mr. Krabs was cut off when Mary entered.

"Okay, Krabby, let me handle this." Mary said. "Your Majesty, I'm going to be honest with you. If we don't get the show back into production, lots of people, good people with their families, will lose their jobs."

Jou-Sama knew that wasn't very far. She didn't want that to happen to anyone. "Majorin is still out there. We made a promise to be together forever. And—"

"We know how important that promise is. Everyone loved that witch too, you know." Mary continued. "Your Majesty, as Queen, you make decisions for the good of your kingdom. And your subjects would never ask you to make an incredibly difficult decision. But that's what I'm asking of you. We need you to move on. We need you to let Majorin go."

That's what Jou-Sama felt: Her heart slowly breaking.

Amaretta looked nice enough, but she was no Majorin. Nothing like Majorin at all.

Tears started to fall down Jou-Sama's veil covered face. She pressed the power button on the copier to turn it off. No more lost posters would be made that day.

'_Masaka... I will never see watashi no kawaii Rin-Chan again?' _Rosalita thought as she began to cry.

'_Majorin... Please come back to me. Aishiteru.' _Jou-Sama said.

"Aishiteru"? That means "I love you"! How dare those Hollywood people!

* * *

Back at the toon patrol truck, the officer noticed his fuel gauge. It was pointing towards empty. So he had to stop for gas pretty soon.

Majorin was trying to break out of her little cell. Her attacks did nothing. "No good." She panted. "Must have Styrofoam embedded in the walls."

"No! Please no! Don't let it end like this for me!" Amelia pleaded as she clawed at her door.

"Daijoubu, Nekomimi. I'll get us out of here."

"You can not, Majorin! You've got nothing up your sleeves!" Amelia said angrily. "No superstrength, no superpunch... ... And no magic bolts!"

Majorin held out her hand for a mahou no boruto attack, but of course... ... Bupkes.

"Listen to me, all right?" Amelia said, rather softly. "We are being taken to a place where bad toons are put away. Now sometimes, they're only toons who were framed and sometimes not. Then there are the lucky ones, Majorin. They'll find that bracelet you're wearing and get you home safely. And as for me... I will never get a chance to see the light of another day."

"I said I'll get us out of here!" Majorin snapped. She channeled all her energey into this next attack but once again... ... ... **(BANG!!) "Oww~~~!"**

"You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag, mate." Amelia remarked.

As evening came over, the officer had stopped at a gas station. Chowder came in as the officer filled up his tank. Would you believe Chowder actually _**ran**_ to catch up to the truck?

"Ring, ring. Who is it? Destiny?" Chowder then pulled off mischievous grin. "I've been expected your call." He slowly tip-toed to the truck and started to do some manical laughter, but before the officer could catch him, Chowder quickly scurried to the truck.

Majorin was still trying to break free when the truck started to roll back out on the road.

"Will you just stop?" Amelia had given up all hope. "You're liquefying whatever brains you've got left as well as breaking every bone in your body." **(Matte! She's giving up? But that's not the Legendary Captain Amelia all the fans have come to know and love!)**

Outside Majorin's cell, Chowder sort of fumbled with the lock.

"I... can not be contained... In any container!" Majorin said, her words slurring a bit, probably from banging on the door too much. When she rammed the door again, she broke free and landed in a field on the side of the road as the truck kept rolling. "I... Did it? I did it! I'm back! I actually—"

Suddenly, Chowder jumped out of the grass cheering, "Whoo-hoo! Yea-ha! There's no truck that I know that can keep out Rin and Chowdah!"

"Ch-Chowder-kun? Wh-What are you doing here?" Majorin asked.

"Oh, no reason. I was just talking a midnight stroll and thought I'd just..." Chowder said. "POP the lock on that containment unit!"

"Y-You opened the door?"

"Mmm-hmm, yes I did." Chowder said proudly, with a little head motion.

"That... That's great, Chowder-Kun."

"I know! Now, let's get our prisoner back!" Chowder headed off in the direction of the truck.

Majorin took a look at her left wrist. The music note was beginning to fade. So then... Amelia was right. Everything was fake. She was never really a superwitch, she was just an ordinary witch. "I... Can not." She said.

"Huh?" Chowder went back to her. "What did you say?"

"I can't do it, Chowder-Kun." Majorin said.

Chowder frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Who are you?"

"Ch-Chowder-Kun, you don't-"

"You are Majorin! The most powerful witch ever to grace this battlefield known as Earth!"

"Technically, the second most powerful, but it's not—"

"Who single-handedly destroyed Oyajiide's undersea lab?" Chowder said.

"Me? But it wasn't—"

"And who superpunched Oyajiide's army of robot popstars from here to oblivion?"

"Me! But it—"

"You did, Majorin! People need a hero, because all over this world of ours, there are those who feel like they can't." Chowder turned and raised his hands to a starry sky. "Like... Like a little wannabe chef, who dreams of a day where he too would save a beautiful Queen from mortal danger and be told, 'You did it, Chowder. You did it'." He started to cry a little.

"Chowder-Kun..." Majorin was slowly being moved by his words.

Chowder continued his monologue, "They need a hero, Majorin. Someone... Someone who, no matter the odds, will do what's right. Someone to show everyone in this world that the impossible can become possible if you... are ... AWESOME! Now who's gonna save that kitty-cat Captain?!"

"Me!" Majorin felt her confidence growing again.

"I can't hear you!"

"Me."

Chowder giggled like a little girl and said, "I'll go get my big ball now."

* * *

They followed the road all the way to a lonely cartoon jail.

'_That's where Nekomimi is.' _Majorin thought.

Chowder was now in a giant plastic ball. Why? I've no clue... "Ooh this is gonna be just like the time you infiltrated Oyajiide's artic hover base on Blizzard Island!" He said, fogging up his ball in the process.

"It's not going to be like that, Chowder-Kun." Majorin said. "We'll have to do things a little differently."

"Awesome... Stealth mode." Chowder tittered as he drew a smile on his fogged-up ball.

* * *

Inside the toon jail, sitting at a desk was a girl named Amu Hinamori. She was reading a mahou shoujou magazine. Her three Shugo Charas were bored out of their minds.

"It's been so quiet here-desu." Suu said.

"Bo-ring! Bo-ring! So Bo-ring!" Ran chanted and waved her pompoms around.

"I'm so bored, I can't even draw." Miki said.

"See you tomorrow, Amu." A black hedgehog named Shadow said, taking his leave.

Amu looked up from her magazine for a second. "Oh. See you tomorrow, Shadow-San."

The doors closed when Shadow left. A second after, the doors opened again.

"Shadow-San?" Amu said.

"There's no one there." Miki said.

"Ugh, I swear, someone is gonna get a face full of pepper spray tonight." Amu muttered as she decided to see if Shadow was playing a prank on her.

"Amu-Chan, wait for us!" Ran said.

"Wait for us-desu!" Suu said as she, Ran and Miki followed Amu.

When Amu and her Charas were gone, Majorin and Chowder headed down a hallway, undetected.

"Threat nullified." Chowder whispered.

They continued down a hallway until they reached a corner.

"I feel so alive!" Chowder said, a little to loudly.

"Shh!" Majorin quickly shushed him. She peeked into a doorway. A sign on the wall indicated that cat and/or cat-like toons were held there. But it was guarded by a blond girl named Anna. "There's a guard." Majorin whispered.

"I'll snap her neck." Chowder said.

"No! We need to get her away from that door."

Across the hallway, there was a room for dog and/or dog-like toons. Now there's an idea.

Majorin tossed Chowder's ball into the dog room. The ball tapped against the cell bars.

"Yoo-hoo!" Chowder said, making all the dog toons wake up.

"Ball? Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball!" They barked.

Anna heard all the barking. "Will you all shut up?!" She yelled. The barking persisted. "Oh just pipe down, you idiots!" She decided to see what was up with them. Majorin quickly slipped into the cat room.

* * *

Inside one cage, a Shugo Chara named Yoru was trying to pick the lock on his cell. "Stupid locks-Nya."

Amelia was in another cage. She was all curled up in the corner. How far would she fall? How much lower could she sink? One minute, Amelia was famous. A well respected Disney character that millions of people liked. Maybe loved even. Next thing she knew, Amelia was on the streets. Fighting for territory, bullying and intimidating others for food. No... No! That's not her character. Then she was taken hostage by a woman who really thought she was a superwitch. Amelia knew Majorin had no concept of the real world. The red-violet witch was merely confused.

And the icing on the cake? Amelia was now locked up in this toon jail. And no one would come for her.

What a character she was now. She had... She had become a heartless bully.

No! That's not her character. It was never her character. Sure, she could be a bit stern at times. Well, all right, a lot stern, but she was no bully.

Wasn't... she... created to be a Captain? Wasn't that how the fans knew her?

Yes... That's who she was. That's who Amelia always was. The legendary Captain of the R.L.S. Legacy. Brave, strong, confident. Traveling the Etherium, going from adventure to adventure. All at once, Amelia could feel herself smiling.

If... If there was any chance that Amelia would get out of this jail alive... She just had to make it all up to everyone, her friends, her family. She had gotten out of her situation at Wagstaff and it was all because of Majorin! _'Thank you, Majorin.' _Amelia thought. At least... she had a little something to look forward to if she ever got out of jail.

Then who should come in but Majorin!

"Nekomimi!" Majorin said.

Amelia turned to her. "M-Majorin?" She was quite surprised at this. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you." Majorin held the keys.

"Rescue? But... But you don't have any superpowers." Amelia said.

"I know."

"Really? You do?"

"Un." Majorin nodded.

"Well, well, then, I'd say this has been a fairly crazy day for you, hmm?"

"Heh. I've had crazier. So, Nekomimi, are you ready for this?"

"I have to admit, not really." Amelia chuckled.

"Good, because neither am I." Majorin let out a chuckle as well. She unlocked the cell.

When Amelia had stepped out of the cage, what she did next was unexpected: She hugged Majorin tightly. "Thank you for coming for me." She said.

"Thank me later. Right now, we have to go rescue Chowder." Majorin said. They both headed out to get Chowder and make a daring escape in the process.

"Hey! What about me?! Don't leave me here-Nya!" Yoru yelled.

* * *

Anna had just stepped into the dog toon room. One dog had Chowder's ball in his mouth and was drooling, I mean really drooling. "Where'd you mutts get that ball?!" She snapped. "All right, give it here now."

Majorin and Amelia appeared behind Anna.

"Chowder-Kun!" Majorin called.

Anna turned around to find them. "Hey, kitty... How'd you get out of your cell?"

"Intiating escape!" Chowder said. He started to run as fast as he possibly could in his drool-covered ball. Eventually, Chowder gained enough momentum and went over Anna's head into the hallway.

"Run for it!" Amelia shouted. The trio bolted towards the entrance.

"Get back here!" Anna shouted and started to chase after them. It didn't really help that she was slipping around on a drool trail Chowder left.

And to make matters worse, Shadow came back!

"Shadow! Don't let them out!" Anna yelled.

"Superpunch! Superpunch! Superpunch!" Chowder squealed.

This was not the best time for Amelia and Majorin to tell him that there was no superpunch.

The trio came to a stop at the end of the hallway. They were cornered, no escape.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Shadow said, tauntingly to Amelia. "Don't give me any trouble now, pretty kitty." And he just added insult to injury.

" 'Here, kitty, kitty, kitty'." Amelia mimicked Shadow's taunt. "Not on your life, you sorry excuse for a hedgehog." She snapped.

Anna caught up, but she slipped once again on the drool trail. She knocked Majorin to the ground, which in turn, caused her to smack Chowder's ball into the air.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a superpunch, but you take what you get, right?

Chowder's ball whacked Shadow in the head and then ricoched off a very oddly, yet extremely convieniently place helium tank. Why a helium tank is there, again, I have absolutely no clue.

Anyway... The tank whoosed out of the jail, allowing the trio to escape. Said tank crashed into the jail's sign and the sign fell into someone's truck which had two large tanks of propane. And in short: KA-BOOM!

Amu and her Charas came back with shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh my God, what the heck were you guys doing?!" Amu said.

"The prisoners are escaping!" Anna ran outside only to have Amu get her with pepper spray. **"Oh my God! Why did you do that, Amu-Chan?!"**

"That's what you get for trying to scare me!"

And luckily, our intrepid trio had made a hasty retreat. They had gotten to a freeway, not too far from the jail.

"We need to find a ride, before they catch us!" Amelia said.

A truck carrying a half a house rolled by.

Majorin and Amelia looked at each other for a moment and they both said, "That'll work."

They ran after the house. Since Amelia was no longer attatched to the magical chain, she swiftly leaped into the house with ease. Majorin grabbed Chowder and tossed him in, before jumping inside. They slid into the kitchen and the danger had passed... For now at least.

"All my life... I've waited to see a real superpunch. This has been the best day of my life ever!" Chowder said, as he went off to explore the house. "Good God, you are legendary!"

Majorin sat down on the floor with a troubled look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Majorin?" Amelia asked.

"N-Nekomimi... If I don't really stop criminals or chase after bad guys... Then what am I?" Majorin said.

"Look... Being an ordinary witch is, well, anything but. I'll let you in on a little secret, okay? Have you ever wondered why humans hate cartoons like witches? The reason for that is because they want to be witches or wizards. I realize it's complicated, but that's the way it is."

"But what do witches do?"

"Well, what don't they do? Cast spells, wave around magic wands, 'Double, double, toil and trouble' and all that." Amelia said. "It's not as though you need a Ph.D in magic. You know, I've heard witches live in places like this. And they can even do things like..."

"With this?!" Majorin was shocked when Amelia told her witches fly on plain old broomsticks. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm not! I'm serious. Witches fly on brooms. Ask anyone." Amelia gave Majorin a look that said 'Prove me wrong.'

"Huh?!"

In the morning, Chowder continued with the normal lessons while Amelia slept off yesterday's events. **(Chowder still doesn't know Majorin isn't a real superwitch)**

"And this white box here is where people keep food." Chowder said.

"I think Jou-Sama has something like this, but I've never noticed." Majorin said.

Chowder opened the 'white box' AKA the refridgerator, and was disappointed to find it empty. "Oh man..."

"Are these white boxes empty all the time?"

"No, but when they are, people go to these places called markets and they buy more food!"

"Omoshiroi..." (Interesting...)

"And then you can mix up different foods together and make something totally new! They're called recipes." Chowder explained.

"I think I know what that is. My grandmother has a delicious recipe for vegetable lasagna. It's my favorite!" Majorin said.

"See? You are learning!"

* * *

Later, after Amelia woke up from her cat nap, if you'll pardon the pun, she and Majorin stepped into the living room. A fireplace was there.

Amelia sighed sort of fondly, "On a cold winter's night, this, along with friends and family, roasting marshmallows and maybe a ball of yarn... It's just perfect."

"Etto ne... You seem to know a lot about these places, don't you, Nekomimi?" Majorin asked. She was a bit suspicious about Amelia's knowledge.

"W-Well, I've lived in a place like this for a few years. I-I'm really more of a... ... of a wanderer at heart. I left the first chance I had, and I never looked back.

Majorin knew Amelia wasn't telling the truth. She was about to ask for the real story, when they heard Chowder's voice echoing through the vents.

"**CHOWDER IS AWESOME!!" **Chowder said. "He's beyond awesome! He's... He's be-awesome!" He was talking in the vent until Majorin and Amelia came up behind him. "Uhh... Well, it's true. I am... ... ... ... Be-awesome."

Majorin leaned in closer to the vent. The cool breeze felt pretty good on her face. "Mmm... That feels really good."

"I do believe it's time I introduce you to the piece de resistance." Amelia said. She went back to the kitchen and opened the window by the sink. "It's really more of a dog thing, but I think you'll like it."

"N-Nani?" Majorin questioned.

"Go on, stick your head out."

"D-Doushite?" (Why?)

"Go on, trust me." Amelia said with a slight laugh.

Slowly, Majorin stuck her head out the window. The wind felt amazing! "Ha ha! This is sugoi! Oh my God what a rush! Ney ney ney, Nekomimi-Chan you've got to try this!"

"No thank you. It's not really something a felinid would do."

Chowder stuck his head out too. "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" He shouted. "This is so cool!"

"Isn't it!" Majorin added.

But the journey had only just begun. The trio still had a very long way to go and Majorin had a lot to learn.


End file.
